Hope
by Estrid2006
Summary: this is my story of how Estel aka Aragorn came to Rivendell.
1. Chapter 1

The two walked through the woods quietly. The companions had raven black hair that fell to their shoulders, and the same hard grey eyes that held no light or love. They were the twins Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond. The twins walked silently through the woods; they always liked trying to sneak up on the Dúnedain camp whenever they settled in the valley of Rivendell for the month.

The reason for the visit was for the twins to ask Arathorn, leader of the Dúnedain, to come with them and hunt Orcs. They had made it their mission, after there mother had been captured and tortured by Orcs, sailing to Valinor afterwards, to destroy every one of the vile creatures and rid Middle Earth of the disease.

Arathorn, however distantly, was their relative. He was the descendent of Elros, Elrond's brother, who had chosen a mortal life. He had been raised by the elves of Rivendell, as his forefathers had since Isildur's time. For the first ten years of their life the descendents of Isildur were taught how to fight, hunt, track, and read and write.

"Elladan!" Elrohir hissed pointing to the sky with right hand while the other automatically went to the hilt of his sword.

His twin looked towards the skies and hissed as he saw the huge plume of smoke coming from the direction of Arathorn's camp. He nodded and they both unsheathed their swords.

Together they jogged cautiously towards the camp hoping their elven heritage would keep them quite, and then the screams began. They broke into a run, ignoring the twigs snapping under their feet.

When they emerged into the clearing where the Rangers had been camping, they stopped short. Nearly a hundred Orcs were running through the meadow some falling with arrows or knives in their bodies, others crying out as they died on swords. But many more were still pouring out of the woods and the twins had suddenly noticed the number of dead Dúnedain on the forest floor.

They nodded to each other and ran into a knot of Orcs, about twenty of them, and the fight began. So precise and deadly were the elves that they had been named the Duo of Death. Without even thinking, the twins got back to back and began fighting. They had trained and fought for so long that they both knew the others moves and when to duck, or dodge the others sword that was coming back. Both were scratched and cut by the Orcs, but they paid the minor injuries no regard as their adrenaline fueled their actions.

Soon the Orcs were disposed of. They continued fighting, sometimes splitting just long enough to make room for a Ranger's attack. They called out for Arathorn but couldn't find him amongst the dead or living. Soon they migrated towards the north side of the meadow where the foul creatures were pouring out, and they slaughtered everything within their reach.

"You okay Elladan?" Elrohir asked once they had finished off the last of the Orcs.

Elladan had finally been hit near the end; it was a blow to his side just below the rib cage. He was clutching his side while tearing off a piece of his sleeve trying to wrap it around his waist and stem the blood. Elrohir moved over quickly and tied the knot for his brother holding him slightly so Elladan could rest.

Once the wound had been taken care of, Elrohir began piling the Orcs on top of each other wanting to contain the amount of Earth that was subjected to the foul blood. Elladan soon followed him and after they had piled all the Orcs around him they moved away from the stench Elrohir now supporting his brother slightly taking the pain away through their connection.

"We need to help the wounded and then find Arathorn and Gilraen," Elladan winced holding his hand to his wound trying to put pressure on it and stem the flow of blood.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to round up the Dúnedain and get those who were not wounded to start healing those who had been hurt. They glanced among the Men for Arathorn but still did not see him, when they asked a healer where he was they pointed to a tree nearly eighty yards away where a shadowed figure was sitting.

"Arathorn!" Elladan shouted as the twins ran over to the figure recognizing him as their friend and relative.

The Captain of the Dúnedain glanced up and the move almost killed the elves, Arathorn's mouth had almost been slashed open on his right cheek, the pain must have been excruciating. They glanced down at his chest and saw an arrow sticking through his chest, perhaps plugging the blood that would otherwise be flowing freely.

"I'm dying," Arathorn said simply shutting his eyes to the wave of pain that crashed over him.

Elrohir, who was the more experienced healer of the two, hurried over and examined his friend. He cast a glance at Elladan who was watching curiously and his eyes moved slightly, Arathorn was going to die; there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"The Line of Kings has ended then," Elladan murmured walking over and placing his hand on Arathorn shoulder trying to comfort him while he passed.

"No," Arathorn gasped the pain not allowing the words to leave him.

The twins glanced at each other in surprise, Arathorn had already admitted he was dying, and Arathorn's father had died a few years ago in an Orc attack similar to this.

Elrohir glanced back at the captain curiously and noticed for the first time the bundle he was holding close to his chest. Elladan followed his gaze and his eyes widened as he watched the bundle twitch slightly.

"His name is Aragorn, please take him to Rivendell," Arathorn gasped the pain starting to cloud his eyes; he fought to keep conscious, knowing that when he passed out he would not reawaken.

"Gilraen?" Elladan asked slowly pulling the young child from his friend's arms startled by the weakness he felt in his friend.

Arathorn shook his head and closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he tried to refocus his thoughts and stay alive, "She died. I refused to let the healer's care for me, the others need their time, I was dying…there was nothing they could do, I wanted to be with my son," he gasped watching the bundle sadly, tears welling in his eyes, "he will grow up with no parents."

"We will care for him," Elladan comforted taking his friend's hand to rest it on his son while the light left his eyes.

"He will be safe in Imladris," Elrohir confirmed taking Arathorn's other hand strongly and laying his sword in his hand proud as Arathorn found the strength to pull it across his chest.

"He will be the Captain when he comes of age," Arathorn was whispering now barely finding the strength to pull the breath he needed in.

"Who shall be appointed as the captain while he grows?" Elladan asked trying to keep Arathorn talking, and there for alive as long as possible.

"Tathar, he shall be the Captain," Arathorn gasped his eyes winced shut in pain, his breathing coming short and ragged.

Elrohir nodded and squeezed Arathorn's hand tightly watching sadly as his friend died, suddenly he remembered something and pinched his friend's arm as painfully as possible.

"Where is she, Gilraen?" Elrohir asked quickly wanting his friend to be at peace knowing what pain he was in, but needing to know where Arathorn's wife was.

"She's in the hut; an Orc snuck up on her and slit her throat as she was putting Aragorn to sleep. I killed him before he got to Aragorn, it was an attempt on our lives and they almost completely succeeded. A huge Orcs, larger then any I have ever seen before was leading the attack. We were all fighting and it seemed he recognized me as the heir to the throne, he struck me with his bow before I could dodge, I managed to crawl back to the hut and hide Aragorn when you two came and saved us. Many more lives would have been lost if not for you," Arathorn struggled for breath a look of gratitude in his glazing eyes.

"Be at peace Arathorn," Elrohir whispered, Elladan trying to calm the child who was whimpering in the folds of his blanket.

Arathorn smiled slightly and took one last look at Aragorn, as if to imprint his form forever in his mind. His eyes glazed over and his breathing slowed and then eventually stopped, the twins felt tears sliding down their face and they both glanced down at the bundle.

"He carries a heavy burden, he is the last heir to the throne of Gondor," Elladan whispered, unwrapping the folds of the blanket so he could see the face of the King.

They both gasped as they saw the face that was looking back at them, the hard grey eyes studied them intensely and Elladan self-consciously turned so that the babe could not see the form of his father. His face was pale but very strong, like his fathers. His head was adorned with a mass of black curls that framed his face.

"We must hurry and get him back to Ada," Elladan whispered pulling the babe, who didn't look to be more then five months, closer to his chest trying to warm him up.

"So he is dead then," a voice whispered behind him. The twins turned to find Tathar watching them sadly glancing down at his dead captain.

Tathar was the oldest of the Rangers, at nearly ninety **(remember they're Dúnedain)** years old. He had blonde hair and hard blue eyes that showed the hardships he'd faced in his life. He was tall and slight built, although you could vaguely make out the layer of muscle under his tunic.

"Yes he has passed, and he has appointed you leader of the Rangers until his son comes of age," Elladan answered watching sadly as Elrohir closed Arathorn's eyes.

"His son, Aragorn survived then?" Tathar asked looking down hopefully at the small bundle squirming in Elladan's arms, the little boy not recognizing the tall elf and there for was feeling frightened.

"Yes, he will be brought to Rivendell to be cared for by Lord Elrond," Elladan whispered not wanting to distract Elrohir who was singing the song for the dead.

Just then Aragorn started to cry, scared when he caught a glimpse of his father an arrow piercing his chest. Elladan held him hopelessly never having any experience with someone this young, Tathar held out his arms and Elladan gratefully handed the child over to him. Aragorn's cries silenced down as he recognized Tathar's smiling face and was again blocked from the view his father's body.

"We must get him back to Lord Elrond as soon as possible, this cold and his shock will do harm if he is not treated soon," Elrohir finally said standing up and moving next to his brother watching as Tathar calmed the young boy down.

"We will give you two of our horses so you may move faster," Tathar agreed handing Aragorn back to Elladan as he went to find the horses.

Slowly the rest of the Ranger's came over and whispered words of farewell to Arathorn's body, and words of hope and courage to Aragorn. The boy seemed to cheer up as he recognized all the faces of the Dúnedain around him.

At the command of Tathar some of the men picked up Arathorn's body, making sure that Elladan turned around first so Aragorn wouldn't see, and moved him to the center of the camp where the rest of the dead were lying peacefully. Another two men ran into Arathorn's tent and came out carrying Gilraen, here throat slashed open.

"Go, ride to Rivendell as fast as you are able," Tathar instructed tossing a set of reins to Elladan and Elrohir.

Elladan handed Aragorn to a young Ranger as he mounted his horse and hugged him close when Aragorn was handed back. Elrohir glanced at him worriedly noticing that he was leaning heavily against his saddle and that he seemed to be suffering from loss of blood due to the wound in his side.

"Hand me the boy Elladan, you are almost too weak to sit in your saddle," Elrohir instructed nodding, pleased, when his twin surrendered Aragorn, allowing himself to lean against the horses neck.

With many anxious onlookers, the twins of Elrond started to gallop towards Imladris. They were anxious to get home and allow their father to care for Estel, and Elladan who was growing weaker as the ride went on.

Then just when Elrohir thought that his twins strength couldn't hold out any longer they rode into the Last Homely House. They both gazed at the beautiful city appreciatively automatically finding the large area where Elrond and they lived, Arwen having long ago left for Lothlorien not wanting to be reminded of her mother everywhere she went, and where the elves gathered for celebrations, when they needed healing, or when they had a concern that Elrond needed to hear.

They were home…

**I really hope you liked that, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond was sitting in his studies filling out reports and signing law statements trying to distract himself from the growing pain in his heart. His sons, Elladan and Elrohir, had once again left Rivendell to seek revenge on the creatures that had destroyed his family.

He had hoped that maybe after a year or two of this destruction, his twins would find the healing they needed and return to the light-hearted pranksters they had been as elflings when everything had been so simple and pure, but it seemed that every time they returned from their hunting they just fell deeper into their despair and pain.

"Lord Elrond, they're back," Elrond look up and saw Glorfindel, the great warrior of the First Age now his trusted weapons master, watching him for a reaction.

Elrond took a second and thought through what Glorfindel had just said. The twins had left almost a day ago, intent on finding Arathorn and recruiting him for the Orc hunting. There was no way they had ridden to the Dúnedain camp and then to the Misty Mountains, where they usually hunted, in that time meaning something must have happened to send them back.

"Where are they?" Elrond asked keeping a clam face as he got up from his seat, straightened his robes, and began walking down the hallway with Glorfindel.

"They are right now heading up, Elladan looked injured and Elrohir seemed to be carrying something, perhaps a sword tipped with poison," Glorfindel answered back knowing that Elrond had instructed the twins to bring the blades, they were struck with, to make a more accurate antidote.

Elrond sighed and shook his head his healer's mind already running through the procedures necessary. He spotted Erestor, his Seneschal, and motioned for him to run up to Elrond's personal healing room and begin preparing the room for the twin's arrival. Erestor's eyes clouded with worry but he obediently ran up to the healing room on the third floor.

It took them nearly five minutes to get to the other side of the palace, not running because it would excite the inhabitants and rumors would fly like wildfire. Elrond glanced worriedly at Glorfindel from time to time but never hurried his steady walk his legs dying to move more rapidly under the robes then he could.

Finally they neared the entrance and Elrond could see the shadowed figures of his twins, one leaning on the other slightly clutching at his side. He finally allowed himself to run to his family taking in the numerous cuts and scratches on their bodies, showing they had been in a serious fight after all.

"Ada…" Elrohir began but Elrond cut him off wanting to get them to the healing room quickly before Elladan lost any more blood.

They made their way back Elrond's personal healing ward and saw Erestor just finishing up the last of the organizing. The elf hurried over and helped a now seriously weak Elladan into a bed pulling away the wrappings to reveal the wound to his side.

Elrond had just cleaned his hands and now he was preparing the herbs that would take away some of the pain while he investigated and then sew up shut the wound when he heard Erestor's and Glorfindel's gasp. He turned away briefly and kept his eyes focused on the wound studying it while he pounded Athelas leaves into a powder. Elrond watched Glorfindel's face darken as he and Erestor glanced at each other and Elrond knew they were both wishing to don on their battle outfits and follow in the twin's path of eradicating the Orcs of Middle Earth.

Elrond finished and motioned for the two elves who were hovering over Elladan to take a seat next to Elrohir who was still clutching the bundle he had brought in. Elrond glanced at the bundle quizzically but let the matter go, knowing that Elladan needed his ribs sewn soon.

It took nearly an hour before Elrond was finished. He leaned back and examined his work; he had sewn the stitched closely so that there would be minimal scarring but the wound was long and had taken a lot of his energy.

"Thank you for being patient Elladan, I'm sure that was not fun," Elrond said patting his son lovingly on the arm watching him wince slightly as he tried to roll and face Elrohir.

Elrond pushed him back down and turned himself to face his younger son, "How did this happen?"

Elrohir sighed and stood up, still holding the bundle closely to his chest Elrond noticed, and began with his story. He described seeing the smoke in the air, then seeing that the Dúnedain camp was under attack, and attacking the Orcs finally killing the last of them off with the help of the remaining Rangers.

He told how they had stacked the Orcs and had organized those who were uninjured to help those who were, he closed his eyes for a second and then told of how they had found Arathorn injured and dying. He told his father about their discussion and finally Elrohir had unwrapped the bundle in his arms to reveal an Adan child.

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen," Elrohir said gazing down at the child's striking features.

"He is so young, I guess that's why we never knew of his existence," Glorfindel whispered brushing aside a stray curl on the boy's face.

"You mentioned that Arathorn said this was a planned attack to wipe out the Line of Kings?" Elrond suddenly interjected since the three elves had been carrying on an argument about where he should sleep and what he would need.

"Yes Ada," Elladan whispered from his bed lifting himself up slightly so he could see his brother and the small human.

"Then whoever planned this will know that Aragorn lives, he will have to be renamed if he is to be kept safe," Elrond continued smiling as Elladan now joined in the bickering of what to call Aragorn.

"What about Estel," Elladan suddenly said an eyebrow raised as the others glanced at him curiously and then at Aragorn seeing if the name fit.

"He will be the Hope of Men," Elrond agreed taking the now squirming child out of Elrohir's arms and rocking him softly singing softly in elvish until he was asleep again.

"How did you do that Ada," Elrohir asked watching his father in amazement as he sat down and rocked the child who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"He raised you two and Arwen, he needed to know how to put you three to sleep," Erestor joked remembering happily when they had been elflings.

"He will sleep in my room for tonight, we'll worry about everything else tomorrow," Elrond said watching them and waiting for an argument.

Seeing none Elrond turned and started out the door, he stopped and they could see his back grow rigid and tense and then relax. They listened intently and heard a little voice whisper "daddy?" and they knew it was Aragorn and he had woken up. Everyone waited expectantly and was surprised when Elrond answered, "No child, I am your Ada."

Aragorn studied him and then reached one of his tiny hands for a strand of Elrond's braided hair tugging it lightly and playing with it before his eyes grew heavy with sleep again, "Ada," the boy whispered before falling back to sleep.

"Ada, do you really mean to raise him as your son?" Elladan whispered his eyes neither happy nor upset just neutral and blank.

"Yes, he will grow up as the foster-son of Elrond and the brothers of Elladan and Elrohir. His family is dead and if he has claimed me as his father then I shall be that, I owe it to Elros," Elrond answered whispering the last part so softly that no one but Glorfindel, who was closest to him, heard.

With that Elrond continued walking down to his room passing several servants who stared at the small child curiously but didn't ask seeing that Elrond did not want to be disturbed.

"Come child, you shall sleep soundly tonight," Elrond whispered shutting the door behind him carefully as he balanced the child in one arm.

Elrond placed Estel on the bed and wrapped one of his smaller blankets around him, pleased that a fire was already going which would keep the room warm for the small Adan. He watched Estel sleep soundly for a moment before he went out onto his balcony to find his father's star.

His father, Eärendil, was currently flying over Arma as he did every night. Elrond remembered when his master and friend Gil-galad had explained that the shining of the star was because of the Silmaril. The Silmaril was a beautiful jewel, unlike any other, crafted by Fëanor, and the last of the pure light of the two trees on Valinor. Eärendil, after escaping the attack by Fëanor's sons that resulted in Elrond's and Elros's capture, was brought the Silmaril by his wife, Elwing. He now guarded the Door of Night so that Morgorth could not escape until the Dagor Dagorath where Middle Earth would be reformed and Morgorth would truly be destroyed.** (That is all true)**

"We needed you Ada, why did you leave us to the sons of Fëanor? Why weren't you there when we had to make our decision and Elros chose mortality? Why did I have to grow up alone and fatherless like Estel will have to now? I had Gil-galad, and Estel will have me but it'll never be exactly the same, why did you leave us?" Elrond whispered into the night knowing that his father couldn't hear him.

"He left because he had to and you know it. Had he not left, then Maedhros and Maglo would have gotten hold of the Silmaril and this world would be changed," Elrond turned to find Glorfindel watching him carefully, having followed him from the healing room.

"I lost my dearest friend, my twin, because my father was not there to help him make the decision," Elrond said knowing what Glorfindel would say, knowing he was right, but needing to hear him say it.

"Had Elros not have chosen mortality, there would have been a different weaker line of Kings for Gondor, if there had even been Gondor, and we would never have had the chance to meet all of his descendents," Glorfindel comforted sweeping out a hand to draw Elrond's gaze to the still sleeping Estel.

"You are right Glorfindel I don't know why I said those things, my father did what he had to," Elrond admitted running a hand through his hair to calm his nerves.

"Thank you mellon-nin," Elrond whispered placing a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder and grinning when he copied the motion.

"I don't want to think of what you would be if I hadn't come back from Mandos's Halls," Glorfindel grinned watching Elrond's face brighten.

"Good night," Glorfindel said nodding his head to show that he didn't want Elrond staying up all night pondering what had happened.

"You're as bad as Gil-galad," Elrond teased pushing his friend lightly and grinning when he was pushed back.

"Good night Glorfindel," Elrond said before he moved to open the door and allow the blonde-haired elf out of the room.

"Ada?" Estel whispered not feeling the warm body of Arathorn sleeping beside him like he always did.

Elrond grinned slightly and moved beside the small human not bothering to change out of his bulky robes as he crawled into the bed with his foster-son.

"Good night Estel, hope of Men," Elrond whispered before he fell asleep his eyes clouding over as he slept in the fashion of the elves, open eyed.

Estel's whimpers died down as he felt the warm body of Elrond and soon he was sleeping soundly and happily.

**What did you think? I know I piled a lot of confusing stuff into that so if anyone has questions about anything, please give me a pm and I'll find the answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait…**

Estel was squirming in his sleep reliving the day's events where he had lost both his mother and his father to the strange creatures with the dark skin.

_Aragorn was in his mother's arms in their small tent, almost ready to fall asleep but not tired enough to close his eyes and end his mother's singing. At five months old, Aragorn was an exceptionally bright boy reading things in people that others couldn't_

_"Come on Aragorn, you have to take your nap," Gilraen whispered to the small child knowing that he was desperately fighting to stay awake._

_Aragorn was just about to close his eyes, knowing that when his mother stopped singing she was done, when he saw a dark figure enter the tent. He let out a cry thinking it was his father back from the scouting expedition, but a flash of light from the closing flap illuminated the person's face and Aragorn saw a hideous monster covered in scars and cuts._

_"What is it honey?" Gilraen asked as Aragorn started squirming in the blankets frustrated that his mother didn't tell the mean looking creature to go away._

_His cries grew frantic as he saw the creature reach under his cloak and draw a terrible looking scimitar, razor sharp but stained with something red. His mother finally understood that something was not right and turned, freezing for a second as she started at the figure._

_That second was exactly what the creature seemed to be looking for; he grinned evilly and made a slashing motion with the blade. Aragorn fell from his mother's limp arms and began sobbing as he was stained in the same red covering the blade, looking into his mother's open eyes realizing that something was wrong._

_"Shut up you pathetic rat," the creature said snarling down at him and raising the blade again ready to silence the child and slip out before the attack was noticed._

_He had just began his downward stroke before he cried out and fell forward, a sword piercing his stomach, the sword of Arathorn._

_Aragorn's cries silenced down to hiccups as his father lifted him from the ground and hugged him closely whispering things into the folds of the blanket. Aragorn tried to look at his mother, the infant expecting her to rise up and give him a hug, not realizing that she gone forever._

_"Come on my son, we have to get you out of here," Arathorn whispered into the blankets holding his son close._

_"Arathorn what's happened?" Aragorn recognized the voice of Tathar, since the older man would help his mother watch him when his father was away._

_"Gilraen…an orc…" Arathorn stammered tightening his grip on Aragorn._

_Tathar took Aragorn from his father and held the boy close as he started crying, the shock of the incident over and the fear starting to work its power over the boy's system._

_Aragorn stayed quiet for Tathar as he was carried into the man's hut, not into his hut which confused the boy but didn't make him worry. Tathar whispered a calming phrase in Elvish and Aragorn felt his body numb and the fear go away._

_"Sleep little one," Tathar whispered setting Aragorn down in a comfortable spot. _

_The infant was almost asleep when the screams began, his eyes snapped open and he saw a wave of fear pass through his watcher's face warning Aragorn that something was once again wrong. He watched the Ranger grab at a sword hanging from a hook and then run out of the tent taking another glance at Aragorn, hesitating for a second, and then running off._

_Aragorn listened fearfully to the screams and yells, not understanding what they meant, but knowing somehow that something terrible was happening just as it had when the red stuff had come out of his mother and his father had caused black to come out of the monster._

_Aragorn didn't cry though, he was old enough to know that crying would be a terrible mistake right now. He waited and listened to the screams of the dying, not knowing that his father was in the battle._

_"Daddy?" Aragorn whispered fearfully into the folds of the tent, only knowing that word at such a young age._

_It was almost ten minutes later that the flap of the tent opened and a figure stepped into the tent. Aragorn was awake in a second afraid that this figure was once again the monster who would make bad things happen. He began crying afraid now that his mother wasn't there._

_"Shhh my child I am…here," Aragorn calmed down as he recognized his father's voice and saw his father's face in the light the right side of his face still hidden in shadow._

_Aragorn struggled to get out of the blanket as his father crawled towards him but it was bound to tightly and Arathorn had to lift him into his arms and crawl back out gasping in Aragorn's ears._

_They made it to a broad tree soon and Aragorn noticed for the first time that the screams had quieted down and that people were running through the camp looking worried about something._

_"Come here my son, I will hold you," Arathorn whispered leaning against the trunk the failing daylight hiding his face from the little boy's view._

_Aragorn quieted down as his father rocked him singing the same song that his mother had been singing to him only a half an hour ago. He felt his eyes dropping and he allowed himself to fall asleep._

_When he awoke Aragorn found that the blanket that had covered his face as he fell asleep was pulled back and two strange creatures were staring at him. He studied them for a second, his child's mind recognizing them to be beautiful and so friendly. _

_Aragorn struggled as the creature holding him pulled him close, as his father used to do, and rocked him slightly. The boy tried to pull away, not recognizing the beings and so not wanting them to hold him, "We must get him back to Ada," the creature spoke to the other._

_Aragorn heard a voice behind him but couldn't see who it was over the creature's body and began squirming wanting to get away. He heard the being answer and it took a second before the talking was finished and it was silent again._

_The being holding him turned for a second, looking at whoever was talking to him and Aragorn caught sight of his father. His eyes immediately went to the red covering Arathorn's chest and cheek and how pale he was, like Aragorn's mother had been after the ugly creature had made red stuff come out of her._

_Scared that something had happened to his father, Aragorn began crying wanting to be put down so he could crawl to his father and have Arathorn hold him and sing the songs the young boy liked._

_He felt himself moving and looked up to see Tathar's face smiling down at him. He quieted down, the image of his father out of mind for a second, and listened as the Ranger whispered something in Elvish calming the young boy down even more._

_Then he was handed back to the creature but Aragorn didn't squirm, still hypnotized by Tathar's Elvish. He caught a glimpse of a row of people, most he recognized, as the creature brought him onto a horse, and he cried out as he saw his parents, not seeing the red staining their bodies and clothes._

_"Come young one, we must bring you to our father as soon as possible," the creature holding him whispered pulling him close again._

_They rode away but all Aragorn could remember after that was seeing a beautiful creature holding him and somehow making the connection that he would be Aragorn's daddy. He had whispered Ada as the creature had wanted and played with the long strands of hair before falling asleep._

Estel stirred from his sleep and snuggled into his father's embrace forgetting that it wasn't his father but his adopted ada who was lying with him. Estel turned around peacefully but stopped short, his breath catching, as he saw open unseeing eyes staring at him.

The young Adan's mind flashed back to the last time he had seen his mother's eyes like this, and was reminded of how she hadn't moved afterwards even as the ugly creature had moved to make the red stuff come out of him.

"Ada!" Estel screamed squirming backwards trying to get away from those unmoving eyes.

Elrond's eyes focused as he heard the young child's cries and shot out a hand just as Estel lost his balance on the edge of the bed and began to topple backwards. He caught Estel on the edge of his hands letting out his breath as he got a more firm grip on the boy's arm and gently pulled Estel back onto the bed.

"Calm down Estel, nothing is wrong," Elrond whispered rocking the Adan in his arms as the sharp cries receded into tearful hiccups.

"Ada?" Estel asked hesitantly confused as to why the creature had moved after his eyes were unseeing.

"Yes little one, I am here," The Lord of Rivendell whispered his mind slowly working through why Estel was so terrified, figuring it out quickly.

Estel nodded his head and pulled on one of Elrond's braids weakly making sure he was really there. His eyes drooped as the adrenaline went away and the sleep returned to him, and he fell asleep soon after.

"Do not fear my child, I will always be with you," Elrond whispered placing the child back in front of him and allowing himself to wander into elvish dreams.

**What do you think? Sorry about the wait my internet had been down forever and it just got back up so…yeah for the internet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter…for those who haven't noticed I changed it to just Estel coming to Rivendell, so this is the last chapter…hope you like it…leave a review!**

_"Do not fear my child, I will always be with you," Elrond whispered placing the child back in front of him and allowing himself to wander into elvish dreams._

For some reason those words replayed themselves in Aragorn's mind, a night nearly eighty-seven years ago. He shouldn't have remembered those words; he had only been an infant, but for reasons he couldn't understand he remembered the dream that had almost sent him off the bed, and the comforting words spoken to him by his Ada.

It was the day following Aragorn's coronation as the King of Gondor. Elrond had granted him the one thing he wanted most of all, permission for Arwen's hand in marriage. The party of elves had stayed for the week, content to wander through the stone corridors of Gondor, Elrond had remained locked in his appointed studies helping the newly found King with ideas and rules.

"You must be sure to repair the damage against the outer defenses," Elrond said for possibly the fifth time in the five hours they had been locked away from the world.

Aragorn was hardly listening at this point remembering the way his Ada had kept him safe and secure throughout his childhood, he almost smiled at the memories that came to his mind.

_Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir were playing hide and seek in the courtyard, it was Estel's turn to hide. Aragorn understood now that there was no way he ever fooled his older brothers. _

_"Estel, you win we can not find you, please come out!" Elladan begged dropping to his knees in a sense of defeat playfully raising his arms up and down in the general direction he knew Estel was in, listening to the muffled giggles coming the bushes._

_"Yay I won, Dan!" Estel shouted running from the bushes with a huge smile on his face tackling the larger elf._

_"Yes you did Estel, but you know what all the vanquishers deserve for their accomplishments?" Elrohir praised his eyes blackening playfully at his intentions._

_"NO!" Estel cried rapidly backpedaling from the twins knowing that he was about to be tickled for besting his brothers._

_"Yes," Elladan and Elrohir said in unison converging on the little Adan together, efficiently blocking off any escape._

_Estel was laughing by this point knowing that no rescue was coming and that he was about to be "attacked". He tried to run but his brothers were quickly on top of him carefully pinning him to the ground laughing as Estel gasped for breath between the attacks._

_He cried out between his laughs for someone to help him. The passing elves stopped for a second to laugh or smile but continued to walk along not wanting to engage themselves in a fight against the Duo of Death even though they hadn't lived to that name since Estel had been brought into their lives._

_"ADA!" Estel cried out desperately aware that Elrond was no where around him, probably in his studies, but the small Adan tried anyway._

_"Ada is not going to be of any help to you young Estel, and Glorfindel and Erestor are away helping to prepare for harvest!" Elrohir teased menacingly watching his twin tickle the human stopping every few minutes so he could breathe._

_"Oh I'm not am I?" the twins paused, their faces drawn back in mock horror as they heard Lord Elrond behind them._

_"Ada!" Estel shrieked happily laughing at the twins reactions as they watched their Ada calmly take off his sword, Hadhafang, and tower over them a menacing grin on his face._

_The twins barely even glanced at each other before they both nodded and leaped forward grabbing Elrond around the waist and dragging him into the fray. Now the passing elves watched in open amazement as their Lord was tackled to the ground by his two oldest and pinned._

_"Ada!" Estel cried out playfully amazed that his father had been brought down by the twins and was now wrestling to get up._

_He laughed as his Ada somehow managed to flip Elrohir off of his stomach and ran towards Estel grabbing him around the waist, never breaking stride, and carrying him off away from the battle laughing for the first time in a while as he heard his twins following after him._

_"Look out Ada, their coming!" Estel yelled out clinging tightly to his father's robes laughing as the surrounding elves scrambled out of the way._

_Elrond didn't answer but simply began to run faster, which amazed the young human whose eyes were already watering from the wind. To the young Adan, it seemed they were flying across the grounds and still didn't realize that Lord Elrond had a destination in mind._

_"Hang on tight my son," Elrond ordered never slowing as he ran straight towards an old oak tree that Estel and his brothers climbed when Elrond wasn't around._

_Estel cried out in alarm as Elrond's speed still increased and then suddenly they were in the air hurtling towards a branch nearly eight feet up Elrond's arms stretched out in front on him, trusting the small human to hang on tightly._

_"ADA!" Estel screamed as his father grabbed the lowest branch and swung up onto the next one._

_Elrond was laughing by now aware of how impressive he seemed to his young child, he refused to stop aware that his twins were nearly caught up to them. Even though they couldn't run as fast as their Ada, they also had fewer years to weigh them down and they could run longer then he could. _

_"Ada what are you doing?" Estel laughed as Elrond began running through the branches somehow managing to avoid the branches that would have knocked him down._

_"You will see Estel," Elrond answered listening to the sounds of Elladan and Elrohir climbing the tree behind them, faster then Elrond had without the worry of a small child._

_"No!" Estel screamed as he realized what his Ada had in mind._

_"You haven't taken a bath in a while young Estel, and neither have the twins," Elrond laughed as the sparkling scene of the Bruinen River._

_Together they leapt into the river, Elrond taking care to buffer the splash of water against the young child, quickly kicking his legs to reach the surface as he felt Estel squirm in his arms. They broke surface and the lord of Rivendell had to laugh as he saw the disapproving glance in his youngest's eyes._

_"Ada!" Estel giggled, pointing towards the trees nearly ten feet from the ground where, hidden in the leaves, Elladan and Elrohir were watching them in amazement._

_"You didn't have to-"_

_"Leap out of a tree!" the two twins shouted in respective turns looking down at them in amusement._

_"Come my children, the water is nice and you are filthy," Elrond shouted back tickling Estel in the water impressed by how, even at such a young age, the Adan was trying to tread water._

_There was a loud splash as the twins leapt into the water and they spent the rest of the day laughing and playing in the Bruinen River._

Aragorn was brought back to the present and he had to smile as he remembered that night so many years ago, when his life had been light and happy, blessed with two loving toror's and a protective Ada.

"Aragorn, are you listening to me?" Elrond asked impatiently, annoyed as he saw Aragorn's eyes just now refocus, and a smile split his grizzled features.

The Dúnedain was barely paying attention to his once foster father, memories of more cherished moments in his childhood; his brothers teaching him to swordfight, his Ada coaching him in healing, his family wrestling or simply reading a story by the fireside.

"Aragorn!" Elrond snapped angrily watching intolerantly as the new King of Gondor's eyes flick back to him and an eyebrow was raised questioningly.

"Whatever happened Ada?" Aragorn asked innocently his eyes full of the hope that had been his namesake.

"What is it you mean young Aragorn?" Elrond responded his chest suddenly feeling heavy as he also began to remember the change from father to mentor to needed assistant.

"What became of my Ada?" Aragorn asked again looking at him with such intensity that Elrond almost had to shift his gaze in unease.

"I can not answer that question….now Aragorn, I must leave you and prepare for your coronation feast," Elrond answered back stiffly rising from his seat and not daring to look back down at his once son.

"Please Ada," Aragorn begged coming to stand in front of the ancient elf, trying to get an answer out of him, tired of the formal emotions that always seemed to rule their meetings.

"Let me through," Elrond ordered, easily pushing the weaker Adan out of his way, not pausing as he hurriedly tried to make his escape down the hallway.

"Ada…" Aragorn pleaded taking a pitiful step forward as if the look of betrayal on his face could stop his father's departing form.

The Dúnedain watched as Elrond came to an unsteady halt nearly at the end of the hallway, his back rigid as he wrestled with an inner tumult; slowly the Lord of Rivendell turned around and faced Aragorn, "Do not fear my child, I will always be with you," Elrond whispered back not turning before he continued to walk away.

Aragorn watched the figure until it rounded the corner, and smiled slightly as he realized the healing had just begun with Lord Elrond murmuring that line which he had used often throughout the years.

Things were beginning to heal and his life was beginning to have hope for a bright future, "You will always be my Ada."

THE END!

**Sorry it took me so long….that's the last chapter. I really hope you guys liked this! Please leave a review!**


End file.
